Little Doll
by Lebibou
Summary: Anko rend une dernière viste à son maître


Il y avait une maison qui se situait un peu à l'écart du village. Bordant la rivière qui prenait son origine dans la cascade des quatre têtes, fabuleuse chute d'eau au pied du mont Hokage, cette bâtisse avait été construite juste après que le visage du premier Hokage ait rejoint l'immortalité.

Evidemment, nombre de désagréments pointaient le bout de leur nez à la nomination de chaque nouvel Hokage, tel les chutes de pierres répétées, à l'origine de toitures cassés, ou bien les ouvriers qui avait la détestable habitude de prendre leur déjeuner dans le jardin, au grand dam des propriétaires qui allaient et venaient à un rythme soutenu, faisant la fortune des promoteurs immobiliers. Certes, la maison était magnifique. D'une part, elle bénéficiait d'un grand jardin, avantage que seul quelques grands clans se targuaient de posséder. D'autre part, la peinture, d'un jaune léger, associé aux volets bleus pastel, était du plus bel effet.

Néanmoins, son excentration pesait sur la plupart des résidents, et la certitude d'être dérangé par des travaux à chaque changement d'Hokage rendait caduc le calme découlant de son éloignement. Une seule personne l'avait acquise et l'avait habité pendant plus de cinq ans : Orochimaru, alors Sannin riche et respecté.

Au fil des ans, alors que les expérimentations d'Orochimaru battaient à son plein, la vieille bâtisse avait changé d'aspect. Le jardin, d'un vert éclatant seulement deux ans avant, affichait peu à peu un jaune sale, propre à une déshydration extrême. Il en allait de même pour le gigantesque saule pleureur, majestueuse plante réduite à un amas de feuilles mortes reposant sur un tronc calciné. Les odeurs si subtiles, somptueux mélange des saveurs de la faune et de la flore, avaient cédé leur place à un fumet sombre, insaisissable et repoussant. Un malade à l'orée de sa mort dégagerait presque la même odeur. Un mort en putréfaction en serait l'exacte réplique.

Seule la rivière, transparente donc saine, encore remplie de truites et de fleur de renouée, avait été épargnée de la mauvaise influence du nouvel hôte, comme protégée par les quatre visages de la montagne.

La peinture des murs s'écaillait (pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'arrachait par pan entier) mais il était difficile de s'en rendre compte. La végétation avait repris ses droits, et seules quelques fenêtres était épargnées. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Une fille, ou plutôt, une jeune femme se dirigeait vers cette maison. Elle marchait d'un pas léger, aérien. Elle semblait aux anges. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, tout allait bien. Ses cheveux noirs, avec tout ce qu'il faut de longueur pour ne pas gêner pendant un combat, encadraient un visage assez arrondi. Des fossettes se creusaient autours de ses lèvres, relevées par une pointe de rouge à lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle en mettait et s'y était reprise de nombreuses fois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à recouvrir la totalité de ses lèvres. Sa main tremblait alors d'une excitation peu habituelle, et ses gestes, si sûrs, pendant les entraînements, soubresautait rendant la tâche des plus ardues.

Une fois son travail accompli, elle s'était regardée dans la glace et s'était trouvé étonnamment féminine et séduisante. Elle comprit pourquoi les femmes se maquillaient, alors qu'une minute auparavant, elle avait exécré ses mêmes personnes qui se peinturaient le visage.

En pénétrant dans le jardin, elle ne fit attention, ni à l'herbe jaune, ni à l'arbre mort. Anko avait été appelé à la maison de son maître, Orochimaru.

Le Sannin l'avait prise sous son elle cinq ans auparavant. Elle venait de quitter l'académi, son examen en poche avec deux ans d'avance, néanmoins, son humeur n'était au beau fixe. Loin de là. Sa mère, une juunin reconnue, avait disparu près de trois jours avant. Attention, cette disparition n'était pas consécutif à une mission raté. Elle avait juste disparu, s'était évaporée. Elle était partie s'entraîner un matin et n'était pas rentrée. Les heures, puis les jours s'étaient succédé et lorsqu'il fut quasi certain qu'elle ne rentrerait pas, l'Hokage avait dû faire face à un horrible dilemme : où devait-il inscrire son nom ? Dans la liste des déserteurs ou bien sur la stèle aux morts ? Même s'il paraissait hautement improbable qu'un ninja ennemi ait réussi à pénétrer aussi loin dans leurs lignes, il avait préféré croire qu'elle avait été tuée. Par respect pour Anko, mais aussi pour éviter d'avoir à rendre compte d'une quelconque fuite d'effectif au conseil, autrement plus compliquée à justifier qu'un shinobi capable de percer leur défense. Évidemment, nombreux furent les discours dissidents à clamant haut et fort que jamais ce nom n'aurait dû apparaître sur le monument dédié aux morts. Et de façon tout à fait logique, ce furent ses mots qui résonnèrent le plus aux oreilles d'Anko. L'homme a une proprention naturelle à se défouler les proches du fautif. Les ninja n'échappent à la règle. Et la visite du coéquipier de sa mère, lui assurant que jamais sa mère n'aurait déserté, n'eut aucun impact.

Elle avait encaissé le choc comme elle avait pu, les possibilités au demeurant restreintes. Elle avait de se replier sur elle-même, avec une force la confinant à l'autisme. Ce fut le regard hagard qu'elle exécuta son multiclonage décisif, deux copies parfaites aux visages à peine plus expressif l'encadrant. Son examinateur, l'enorme Horuko (mort bien des années après d'une rupture de l'anévrisme), n'avait pas relevé ce point de détails.

Pour lui, un bon ninja était un ninja brisé. Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Peut-être avait-il raison.

Le Sandaime aurait rétorqué qu'un homme bon est un homme qui a quelque chose à protéger. Parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. Mais un homme et un ninja ne sont pas tout à fait la même chose.

Une seule nouvelle sortit Anko de sa torpeur. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'Orochimaru avait décidé de la prendre comme élève, seul à seul. Elle ne fut pas la seule surprise. Tout l'entourage du Sannin était pris de court, Jiraya le premier. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, il traîna son compère dans un bar pour le forcer à prendre l'une des rares cuites de sa vie.

Pourquoi il s'était décidé à prendre un élève aussi tard, alors qu'il avait fui cette responsabilité pendant des années, était un mystère. Jiraya penchait pour une des rares émotions qui animait le Sannin : la jalousie. Orochimaru était jaloux de l'apprenti de Jiraya, Hokage en devenir. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre face à son éternel rival au jeu : qui est le meilleur professeur.

En tant que professeur, il avait été intraitable, voire sadique. Les entraînements s'étaient suivis à une cadence infernale, la poussant au bout de ses limites. Le manque de chakra l'avait conduit à l'évanouissement plus d'une vingtaine de fois, elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où son humérus était sorti de son axe. Pourtant, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ainsi, elle pouvait bloquer le cours de ses pensées, oublier que sa mère avait disparu, oublier qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père. Tout était tellement plus simple ainsi. Lorsqu'elle s'effondrait sur son lit, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Le sommeil venait la chercher à peine eut-elle fermé les yeux.

Les années s'étaient succédé. Entraînement, mission, sommeil, jamais elle n'avait osé prendre une minute pour s'arréter, réfléchir.

L'examen chuunin n'avait été qu'une formalité malgré les incapables que l'on lui avait attribués pour remplir les conditions d'admission.

Ce fut à cette époque qu'était né cet amour (faute d'autre terme poue désigner) irraisoné et à sens unique pour maître, cet homme qui était à la fois son père, son grand frère et son mentor.

Quinze jours plus tard, la guerre avait éclaté et elle était partie seule. Orochimaru avait une foule de missions à accomplir et il ne pouvait s'occuper de son éducation. Elle fut bazardée dans une équipe de deuxième zone mais s'en accommoda. Si son équipe réalisait un coup d'éclat, tout le monde se douterait que ce serait grâce à elle.

Ce fut aussi l'occasion de tuer, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il faisait nuit, sa victime était une chuunin d'Iwa, du même âge qu'elle. Lorsque son kunaï perça la chair de son opposante, au lieu de ressentir le dégoût dont parlaient tous ses compagnons, elle se sentit bien. Juste bien. Avec hargne, elle ressortit sa lame et l'enfonça sur le corps déjà sans vie de la perdante. Une gerbe de sang lui barbouilla le visage.

Elle se caressa les joues, presque incrédule, puis porta ses doigts rouges à la bouche. C'était le goût salé qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir tellement avalé pendant les entraînements avec son maître. Elle sourit. La lumière blafarde de la lune rendait cette mimique des plus inquiétantes. Juste pour ressentir une nouvelle fois cette poussée d'adrénaline qui la transperçait lorsque son arme accomplissait son devoir, elle réarma son geste et sa main s'abaissa. Une nouvelle fois. Puis elle brûla le cadavre comme les ordres le stipulaient.

Après que la guerre eut pris fin, les entraînements reprirent mais elle n'osa pas faire part à son maître du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en tuant son premier adversaire. Puis son deuxième. Puis son troisième. Elle décida de garder pour elle ce petit secret, de peur que le Sannin ne la tienne pour folle.

Orochimaru n'en sut jamais rien, mais il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à l'imaginer. Son entraînement allait dans ce sens. Le prédatateur doit savourer la mort de sa proie, sinon, quel est l'intêret de la chasse ?

Alors qu'elle venait de fêter ses quinze ans, son maître avait décidé de mettre fin à leur entraînement. Comme ça, sans lui donner la moindre explication.

Le soleil venait de se coucher, il avait prononcé trois mots : « On arrête là. » Jamais il n'avait dit ça. Anko n'avait eu aucune peine à en comprendre le sens.

Trois jours plus tard, elle avait reçu une missive l'intimant de venir le voir chez lui.

Elle fut aux anges. Si elle ne l'avait plus, lui, qui avait elle ? Sur qui aurait elle pu bien s'appuyer ?

Elle frappa à la porte, toute excitée. Aucun bruit ne lui. Cela ne la surprit guère. Comment Orochimaru aurait -il pu atteindre le rang de Sannin s'il n'était pas capable de dissimuler sa présence. Néanmoins, juste pour être sûr, elle réitéra son geste.

Cette fois, elle entendit beaucoup de bruits, comme si une personne percutait tous les meubles de sa maison.

Un long silence.

La lourde porte, magnifique car clairsemée de nombreux bas-reliefs représentant pour des serpents dans différentes postures, s'ouvrit dans un crissement aigu à glacer le sang. Derrière, un Orochimaru plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, au regard presque bovin. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. N'importe quel idiot connaissant sa réputation aurait été capable de le remarquer. Pour Anko qui le côtoyait depuis bon nombre d'années, c'était écrit au milieu du visage.

Mieux, elle était capable de déceler le mal dont il souffrait. Le Sannin était passablement saoul.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Son visage était habité de tics hésitants. Finalement, il réussit à articuler quelque chose.

« Ah… C'est toi… Anko. »

Sa voix était faible et trébuchante, habitée par ce côté nasillard connu par tous les hommes en fin de soirée.

« Maître ? s'inquiéta Anko. Vous ne seriez pas légèrement… (Bourré fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle n'était suicidaire ivre ? »

Orochimaru la fixa, un sourcil relevé dans une mimique de surprise, avant d'ajouter :

« Ah… Euh… Oui… Un peu quoi… Disons que je suis un peu pompette »

_Un peu pompette, _persifla Anko, _vous avez depuis longtemps dépassé le stade "un peu pompette."_ _Maintenant, on dit plutôt " ivre mort "_

Elle se surprit à avoir des pensées aussi sarcastiques et en rougit. Le Sannin ne sembla pas le remarquer et ajouta d'une voix égale :

« Mais entre donc Anko… Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte… (Il s'écarta d'un geste malhabile) Ah, oh fait, très joli ton maquillage. »

Cette fois-ci, une telle quantité de sang afflua dans ses joues qu'on ne pouvait ignorer la teinte de son visage.

Anko pénétra dans la demeure d'Orochimaru.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait son maître dans un tel état d'ébriété. Certes, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque peu "joyeux" lors de dîner en mission, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une façade destinée à abaisser la vigilance de l'hôte. La seule fois où il n'avait pas fait semblant était au cours d'un repas entre les trois Sannin. La rumeur prétendait que Tsunade, de mèche avec Jiraya, avait drogué le verre d'Orochimaru avec pour objectif de libérer son soi-intérieur. L'opération avait réussi et Anko avait aperçu son maître rire à gorge déployée dans un bar réservé aux adultes.

Alors qu'elle progressait dans le couloir, elle en vînt à la conclusion que son Maître s'était saoulé sans une aide extérieur. Tsunade avait quitté le village depuis quelque mois déjà, Jiraya se voyait confier de plus en plus de mission de d'espionnage de longue durée et il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant de longues semaines sans que personne ne sache où il allait.

Orochimaru avait aussi des absences de quelques jours inexpliquées, mais tout comme pour son compère, le Sandaime ne s'en formalisait pas.

Elle arriva dans le petit salon. L'ambiance était feutrée voire intime. Il flottait dans l'air une vague odeur d'encens, entêtante au possible. Étrangement, Anko pensait que ces effluves servaient à en cacher d'autre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle était persuadé qu'il y avait autre odeur sous-jacente, un peu comme

_(de la chair brûlée)_

du cochon rôti mais elle en était pas sûr, tant ces relents étaient fugaces, instantanés.

Un Inuzuka, par contre, n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à dénombrer le nombre de personne qui avait perdu la vie dans les appartements du Sannin.

De la lumière filtrait par les minuscules ouvertures des stores vénitiens. À cause de la poussière qui envahissait la pièce au moindre mouvement, elle semblait presque palpable. On pouvait croire qu'il était possible de l'attraper, elle, caprice du jour et de l'astre diurne, du creux de la main.

Elle se surprit à essayer, entourant le rayon lumineux de la main, avant de la refermer d'un geste brusque. Elle rouvrit le poing. Il était vide. Elle sourit. La lumière était toujours là.

Le soleil n'était pas la seule source lumineuse. Un nombre incalculable de bougiee brillait de cette petite lueur rougeoyante si caractéristique.

Au sol, se traînait un vieux tapis parcouru de mille fractale. Le regard des invités s'égarait facilement dans cette fresque infinie, inlassable répétition d'un dessin. Anko n'échappait pas à la règle. De nombreux meubles en bois précieux encadraient le reste de la pièce, alors qu'une petite table basse trônait en son milieu.

Cette petite desserte servait de repère à trois bouteilles en terre cuite. L'absence de tasse indiquait qu'Orochimaru avait bu à la bouteille, oubliant toutes les règles de bienséance qu'il arborait dans la haute société.

Anko traversa la salle, caressant du bout des doigts les statuettes de serpent qui décoraient le buffet, puis, prise d'un doute, elle lança un regard inquiet à son maître. Le visage du Sannin ne trahissait aucun trouble. Enhardi par l'absence de réaction, elle continua de toucher aux petites figurines reptiliennes.

Elle aimait bien les serpents. De toute façon, après cinq ans d'entraînement avec Orochimaru, le contraire eût été étonnant, mais ça allait plus loin qu'une simple habitude.

Les serpents étaient des animaux mal-aimés, souvent considérés comme la pire espèce jonchant la terre. Pourtant, force était de reconnaître qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage lorsque l'on était un petit animal dénué de membres pour s'attaquer à un adversaire au moins deux fois plus gros.

De son côté, Anko avait vécu une vie similaire. Ses coéquipiers temporaires ne s'étaient jamais liés avec elle, la fille de la déserteuse. D'aucun n'avait jamais tenu de propos injurieux ou méchant, mais elle aurait préféré. L'ignorance est le pire des mépris.

Même si jamais elle n'oserait l'avouer, elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Tout ça à cause de stupides préjugés, elle s'était trouvé une accointante étonnante avec ces reptiles, dont le seul tort est d'exister.

Elle aimait le serpent parce qu'on les haïssait. Parce qu'ils étaient maudits, eux, les noirs êtres rampants.

Cette attirance pour les serpents n'avait pas été immédiate, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé sa première invocation, elle avait hurlé alors qu'un, ou plutôt une serpente avait grimpé le long de son épaule. Assez étrangement, l'invoquée, une certaine Nagini, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

D'une voix calme et sifflante, elle lui avait demandé la raison de ce vacarme. Anko avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu peur. Bien que le rictus eût été difficile à interpréter, Nagini avait souri. Elle avait dit que c'était normal et inhérent à leur espèce. Les serpents étaient détestés. Anko avait répliqué que c'était faux, qu'elle aimait bien les serpents parce qu'elle aussi était détestée.

« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ? » avait demandé Nagini, toujours aussi calme.

« Oui ! avait crié Anko. »

Le Sannin avait observé cette scène d'un oeil indifférent. Mieux valait ne pas intervenir. Nagini était une proche de Manda et il préférait ne pas se le mettre à dos. Pourtant, il n'approuvait pas les mots du serpent. Pour lui, les ennemis de ses ennemis étaient ses ennemis. Le monde entier était son ennemi.

D'une main blafarde, Orochimaru indiqua un des deux seuls fauteuils de la salle. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des invités par plus de un à la fois. Seul Jiraya et plus rarement, Tsunade venait lui tenir compagnie (sans s'occuper des menus détails tels que son approbation). Les quelques fois où ses deux compères étaient venu en même temps, c'était pour le traîner hors de sa maison pour l'emmener fêter quelque chose, ignorant ses cris de contestation.

Anko s'assit dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. Un grincement emplit la pièce.

Elle remarqua alors le petit miroir en face d'elle. Elle s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir croiser son propre regard. Peut-être avait elle aussi peur de son double que son double avait peur d'ellle ?

Le Sannin se dirigea vers le buffet, l'ouvrit et en sortit une vieille bouteille de verre contenant un liquide ambré. Sans se retourner, il lança de sa voix nasillarde mais plus assurée :

« Je sais que tu es mineur mais je me dis que tu pourrais faire une exception pour moi. »

Il se saisit également de deux verres et posa le tout sur la table basse, après avoir dégagé les bouteilles du plat de la main. Celles-ci tombèrent dans un grand fracas.

Il emplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Anko. Celle-ci le saisit et le regarda d'un oeil intéressé. C'était la première fois qu'elle buvait de l'alcool et elle était contente que ce soit avec son maître. Il lui avait tout appris du ninjutsu, il était presque normal qu'il en fasse de même pour ces détails qui régissent la vie de tous les jours.

Orochimaru prit finalement place dans le fauteuil devant elle. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il ait pu boire, Anko l'interrompit :

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on fête quelque chose ? »

Le Sannin la considéra quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« Oui… On pourrait dire que l'on fête quelque chose.

- Et quoi ? demanda t'elle.

- Oh… Et bien… Plusieurs choses… Par exemple, le fait que je viens de finir la mise au point d'un jutsu que j'élabore depuis de nombreuses années.

- C'est quoi ? »

Orochimaru lui lança un regard torve.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t'elle. De quel jutsu s'agit-il ?

- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir initié à l'art du dialogue. Seulement deux phrases et autant de "quoi" »

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et cela n'avait pas échappé à Anko. Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas. Son maître avait toujours été avare en information.

Orochimaru avala une goulée de sa boisson. Anko l'imita mais avec moins d'aisance. Lorsque le liquide chaud s'insinua dans son oesophage, elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Elle se mit à tousser de toutes ses forces, des larmes dans les yeux, et inspira avec hargne pour que disparaisse cette douleur. Le plus vite possible.

« Kukuku… »

Le rire d'Orochimaru avait toujours été sifflant, semblable à une respiration, bien loin des explosions de Jiraya.

« C'est peut-être un peu fort pour toi, je l'admets, reprit-il. Je l'ai… ahem… emprunté à l'autre imbécile. »

Anko ne répondit rien, toujours les yeux humides. Elle avait cru voir une lueur étrange dans le regard de son Maître, comme s'il était sur le point de fondre pour la dévorer.

Un long silence. Anko finit par le briser d'une voix sèche.

« Pourquoi vous avez demandé à me revoir après avoir mis fin à mon entraînement ? »

Orochimaru ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Eh bien… Il est fort probable que je quitte Konoha d'ici quelques jours. Je voulais ranger mes affaires avant que ça se fasse. »

Anko ne releva pas la comparaison avec de simples fournitures de bureau.

« Pourquoi devez vous partir ? »

Le Sannin pointa la fenêtre.

« Je suis surveillé par l'Hokage. Je crois bien qu'il n'a plus confiance en moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas confiance en vous ? s'exclama t'elle. Vous êtes un Sannin, le ninja le plus puissant du village ! Vous avez tant fait pour Konoha ! Il ne peut pas vous soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. »

Orochimaru balaya l'argumentaire de son apprenti du plat de la main.

« Le "Vieux" attache beaucoup d'importance à des notions idiotes tel que la camaraderie. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il désapprouve mes actions. »

Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus à propos de ses actions mais quelque chose dans le regard de son maître la dissuada d'aller plus loin. Au lieu de ça, le Sannin continua de parler, abordant un sujet qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

« Comme je le disais avant, j'aimerai que tout soit en ordre avant mon départ. Notre relation élève/professeur a pris fin, il y a quelques jours. Maintenant, nous pouvons converser comme… disons… deux amis. »

A l'entente de ses mots, le cœur d'Anko fit un double salto-arrière, genoux groupés.

« Je me disais que nous pourrions commencer par échanger nos expériences. Par exemple, il y'a une question que je me suis toujours posé : qu'as tu ressenti lorsque tu as tué pour la première fois ? »

Un long silence. L'air de la pièce changea imperceptiblement. L'aura d'Orochimaru avait changé. Elle avait perdu ce côté vaporeux pour devenir solide comme du roc. Elle n'était pas si dissemblable à celle qu'il affichait en plein combat. Anko, pourtant habitué à côtoyer son maître, ne le remarqua même pas. Tout comme elle ne s'aperçut pas que ses propres mouvements étaient plus lourd, que la voix de son maître s'était fait plus assuré.

Elle était écrasée par le poids de la question. C'était tellement hors de propos. Comment le rendez-vous pour lequel elle s'était tellement préparée avait-il fait pour basculer dans une abîme sans nom. Ça aurait dû être l'un des plus beau jours de sa vie, pas l'un de ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais voir se lever.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette conversation en passant pour folle. Elle préféra mentir de façon éhontée. »

« J'ai trouvé ça dégoûtant, murmura t'elle.

- MENTEUSE ! cracha le Sannin. »

Son hurlement avait fait sursauté Anko. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha son verre. Celui ci tomba et s'écrasa sur le sol. Le verre se cassa, le liquide ambré s'échappa. Comment savait il qu'elle mentait ?

« Ne me mens pas, reprit Orochimaru.

- Mais je vous assure que… tenta t'elle d'une voix faible.

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me répondre, je vais le faire à ta place. Tu y a pris du plaisir n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu as aimé ça. Tu as aimé lorsque ta lame, ton bras ou je ne sais quoi, a retiré la vie à ton adversaire. Tu as adoré la sensation qui t'a envahie, alors tu t'es sentie revivre. Tu as ressenti pleinement la vie qui s'écoulait en toi alors que celle de ton adversaire s'échapper de son corps. Tu as de toutes tes forces voulues vivre plus longtemps pour cette seconde. Et lorsque tu t'es retrouvé une nouvelle fois en position de tuer, tu as savouré ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il parlait avec une vigueur qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard s'était fait plus acéré, ses pupilles s'étaient fendues.

« Mais tout ça, je le sais déjà. Tu ne pouvais qu'apprécier ce moment-là, parce que tout mon entraînement allait dans ce sens. Je voulais que tu aimes le fait de tuer. Seuls les ninja qui savourent ce moment délicieux peuvent faire de bon ninja. Mais finalement, ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu t'es dit lorsque tu as tué ? Vers qui allaient toutes tes pensées ? »

Anko marmonna quelque chose, mais c'était inaudible.

« Pardon ?

- Vers ma mère, répéta t'elle d'une voix à peine plus forte. »

Cette réponse sembla plaire à Orochimaru. Il affichait un rictus à mi-chemin entre l'orgasme et le dégoût.

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus pieux.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ferma les stores. La pièce n'était plus qu'éclairée par les cierges et avait davantage l'allure d'une église que d'une maison. Le Sannin agita les mains dans une vague suite de signes. Elle ressentit un léger courant d'air et les rares lueurs qui emplissaient la pièce disparurent une à une. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer en enfer et que chaque bougie éteinte équivalait à une marche de plus. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette comparaison était la première qui lui soit venu à l'esprit.

N'était elle pas dans la maison de son maître, l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de Konoha ? Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'angoisse, pire que tous ceux qu'elle avait ressentis à la guerre, refusait-il de s'évanouir.

Ce qu'on pourrait appeler la dernière lueur d'espoir s'évanouit.

Il n'y avait que les ténèbres, celle qu'elle avait longtemps si survolée. À l'instar d'une enfant prise au piège dans une caverne, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de hurler de toutes ses forces. La peur n'aurait pas disparu, loin de là, mais au moins le surplus d'adrénaline dans son corps aurait disparu, lui permettant de réfléchir.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. La respiration était un peu plus rauque que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, accentuant son malaise. Elle sentit sa joue collée contre son cou, ses lèvres au bord son oreille.

« Dis-moi Anko, pourquoi pensais tu à ta maman ? »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre son prénom. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu sortir des lèvres d'un homme d'une façon si sensuelle. Elle aurait dû en être fier. Mais alors pourquoi son instinct lui criait danger.

« Eh bien… Je me disais que…

- Tu aurais voulu que ce soit-elle au bout de ta lame, n'est ce pas Anko ? »

_Encore ce même Anko… Celui devrai me faire sauter au plafond de joie mais qui ne fait que me tirer dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi ? _

« Oui…

- Parce qu'elle a disparu, te laissant seule au monde ? C'est cela Anko ?

- Oui ! s'exclama t'elle. »

Le souffle rauque d'Orochimaru s'intensifia dans son cou. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près d'elle, jamais elle n'avait autant voulu s'en éloigner.

« Ainsi, tu hais ta mère Anko… »

La main du Sannin se posa sur épaule. Elle était froide, aussi mordante que la neige, mais pourtant si douce, comme les écailles d'un serpent. Elle la sentit descendre petit à petit le long de sa clavicule, puis de son sternum et enfin sur sa…

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle aurait voulu se dégager de l'étreinte de son maître, cependant elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Sa main droite était agitée d'un léger spasme terrifié mais c'était tout.

Elle le sentit tirer sur son téton mais elle fut incapable de sortir le moindre son. Au même moment, il commença de murmurer des paroles qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

« Ma très chère Anko, me haïrais tu si je te disais que c'est moi qui est fait disparaître ta mère ? »

Elle écarquilla les paupières d'effroi, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Le Sannin commença à glisser sa longue langue le long de sa joue et de son oreille puis il la retira pour ajouter :

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. La vraie question est : est-ce que je t'ai pris pour élève parce que j'ai enlevé ta mère, ou bien l'inverse ? »

Le tremblement de sa main droite s'intensifia mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle tenta le moindre mouvement. Elle déglutit avec peine. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. La deuxième main d'Orochimaru entra dans la danse, lui arrachant un rictus douloureux.

Il continua, de la même voix doucereuse :

« Je sens que tu aimerais pouvoir t'enfuir à pleine jambe. Ou bien serait plutôt l'envie de m'étriper qui t'animerait ? Au fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de la boisson ? Ne jamais accepter le verre de quelqu'un. Tu le sais pourtant, non ? Dis moi Anko… Souhaiterais-tu que j'arrête mon discours ici ? »

Oui, elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il s'arrête, que tout prenne fin ici. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, plus rien ressentir. Mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple.

« Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire. Il était une fois une petite fille talentueuse qu'un Sannin voulait entraîner parce qu'elle avait du potentiel. Cependant, elle baignait dans un monde magique avec une maman au petit soin pour elle. Que fait le Sannin pour que la petite fille soit toute seule et qu'il puisse s'en occuper pleinement ? Il kidnappe la maman et s'en sert comme cobaye. A la fin, la Maman avait même oublié le visage sa petite fille. N'est ce pas triste Anko ? »

Elle ferma les paupières et une unique larme perla le long de sa joue.

« Le Sannin s'occupe bien de la petite fille, mais pour éviter qu'elle idéalise la Maman, il se met à lancer des rumeurs sur une possible désertion, rendant la petite fille encore plus seule. Les années passent et la petite fille grandit. Mais un jour, le Sannin doit partir. Mais comme il a fini par s'attacher à la petite fille, il lui fait deux cadeaux : le premier, c'est une nuit d'amour avec son maître adoré et la deuxième… »

Elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Elle voulait mourir tout de suite, sans penser aux conséquences. Dire qu'elle avait idéalisé ce sadique de la pire espèce.

« Le deuxième… C'est de servir de cobaye pour un jutsu que je viens de mettre au point. Mais avant, je voudrais être sûr de quelque chose. Est-ce que tu me hais maintenant ? »

Une petite bougie s'alluma, éclairant le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Elle se vit, à la merci de ce démon qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Elle le vit en train de lécher l'unique larme qui avait goutté le long de ses petites joues toute en rondeur.

_J'ai l'air de ce que j'ai toujours été. Une simple poupée. _

Elle hocha la tête.

Elle haïssait cette personne qu'elle avait aimée pendant des années. Il représentait à la fois le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, le grand frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, l'homme qu'elle aurait adoré aimer.

On dit souvent que la barrière entre amour et haine est très proche. Pour Anko, cela tenait à une révélation présentée comme un conte pour enfant.

« Bien… murmura t'il. »

Et elle le vit coller ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle le vit faire passer son index sous son majeur et aperçut deux crocs pousser dans sa bouche. Des gouttes de salives tombèrent sur son épaule pour s'évanouir dans son dos.

Deux dents s'insinuèrent dans sa chair pour y déposer leur poison.

De la douleur, rien de comparable à ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

Puis plus rien.


End file.
